A Thousand Years Or More Ago
by Moonprincess92
Summary: Godric Gryffindor, Helga Hufflepuff, Rowena Ravenclaw, and Salazar Slytherin created Hogwarts, but how did they come up with the name? :Oneshot founder era:


**DISCLAIMER: **Nope, not mine.

* * *

A Thousand Years or more Ago … 

Blurb ...

A Thousand years or more ago ... their lived four wizards. Godric Gryffindor, Helga Hufflepuff, Rowena Ravenclaw, and Salazar Slytherin. This is the story of Hogwarts birth and the reason Hogwarts was chosen as the name. (Oneshot)

* * *

_A thousand years or more ago,_

_When I was newly sewn,_

_There lived four wizards of renown,_

_Whose names are still well known …_

Godric Gryffindor staggered through the bitter wind, and turned to check Helga Hufflepuff was till behind him. It was extremely handy that her favourite colour was yellow; he could see her through the snow.

"How much further, Godric?" Helga called over the howling of the wind and snow.

"Not much now!" Godric yelled back to her "I'd say we'll be there in 5 minutes?"

So they carried on, struggling through the snow, pulling their collars over their necks and wrapping their scarfs around tighter.

In about 5 minutes or so, they found it.

"Godric! We're here!" Helga cried happily.

There wasn't much to look at. It was just a lake to their right, a large forest growing beyond that in front of them, and directly in front of them, apon a large hill, overlooking the lake, was a magnificent castle, that looked white in tonight's blizzard.

"Rowena and Salazar said they'd meet us inside!" Godric yelled and together, Helga and Godric staggered through the snow, up the hill and collapsed inside the large oak front doors, inside a grand entrance hall, with doors leading everywhere and a marble staircase leading up to the upper floors.

"Thank god we're out of there." Helga gasped, pulling off her soaking jacket, revealing a bright yellow dress, with black lace around the bottom. "I thought you said the storm wasn't due until later on tonight?"

"Well obviously, I was wrong." Godric told her, also taking off his own jacket and revealing a red tunic.

Helga just sighed and pulled out a wand from her pocket, directed it at her dress and muttered something so the dress began to dry itself. Then, two more people entered the entrance hall. One was wearing a dress like Helga, but hers was blue, and had a crest on it-it was of a bronze eagle. The other wore some type of robes, which were a deep green and he stalked in like he wished he were else where.

"Finally Godric! Helga! We thought you had gotten lost of something!" The lady said, helping Godric to his feet.

"Yeah, well someone here wanted to stop for a while." Godric said, looking pointedly at Helga, who glared back, her cloths fully dry now.

"The weather was at its worst; you know that we couldn't continue on in that weather!"

"Either way, you're safe now." The man in green said, which turned Godrics attention on him.

"Salazar! How are you? Haven't seen you in ages!" Godric cried and pulled Salazar into a bone-crushing hug.

"Fine Godric, fine! Now let go! You're crushing me!" Salazar gasped and Godric let go, saying "Oh, sorry old chap!" and Helga and Rowena led the way into the grand hall off to the right, chatting merrily.

They all seated themselves at a large table at the end of the hall, facing four more long ones.

"So. What was this ever so urgent plan you _had _to tell us?" Rowena asked Godric, as she flicked back some of her thick black hair and gazed at Godric with an amused expression.

"Well …" Godric smiled at the others, and they all looked back impatiently. "Well … we have this lovely castle all to ourselves, right?"

"Right." Salazar said

"And well … I was thinking, do we really need all this space?"

"What are you saying, Godric?" Rowena asked

"I'm saying … maybe it's time we invited a few people over." Godric said still with his big smile. The others exchanged confused expressions.

"Godric … I don't think you get it." Helga said. "We're _witches and wizards_. Everyone hates us! I heard that Maddie's family had to move out because they're still witch-hunting down in Kent."

"Exactly." Godric said "People underestimate the power of wizards, so naturally, they want to stamp them out." Godric paused and then carried on. "But that's not really the point-"

"Then get on with it!" Salazar said impatiently.

"Hold on!" Godric said "Well … we all know that there are more of us out there. And some of us have young children …"

"What are you trying to say?" Helga sad, sounding exasperated.

"I would say if you stopped interrupting!" Godric snapped. "Now if they have young children, they'll also have powers. But imagine what children at that age could do with their powers, if they don't know how to control them. I mean, look at us-remember when we first met?"

"Of course!" Rowena laughed "I doubt Merlin will ever be the same again!"

"Look, it looked like a hat!" Helga protested.

"Ok!" Godric called over the laughing of Salazar "Now if we were to take those children and bring them here to educate them … well, think about it! No more worries, we'd teach them how to control their powers!"

"You mean, you want to turn our home into a school for wizardry?" Salazar asked.

"Well … I guess." Godric said.

"But then where will we live?" Rowena asked, sounding fearful "And who will teach them? We can't-we don't know enough! And what if they all hate it? What if-"

"Calm yourself Rowena." Salazar said, placing a hand on her shoulder and she calmed down slightly. "It's not confirmed yet-"

"You mean you don't want to do it?" Godric asked, looking crestfallen.

"I didn't say that." Salazar said

"Well I think it's a great idea!" Helga said "We'll find those worthy to study magic and we will bring them here to educate them! Sure we can teach them Rowena."

"Well … I guess we could still live here." Rowena said "And those intelligent enough to come will-"

"Hold on." Salazar said "You think to be worthy to study magic, you have to be brainy? Not everyone's as brainy as you! I personally think that those who come should be ambitious-what's the point in having powers, if you're not going to use them?"

"But I thought the people who come should be brave?" Godric put in.

"Look, some people can be brave enough to touch a billywig, like you so clumsily did-"

"Hey! We had to move it and you guys were too afraid to touch it-"

"Well, I actually think that those who come should be loyal and caring. If you're not going to be, then you're not worthy at all to study-"

"ENOUGH!" Godric yelled and every fell silent. "Obviously, we're not going to agree on which students to bring here, so I say we make everyone happy by giving each of us a group."

"A group?" Helga asked

"Yes. A group." Godric said. "And what we do is seek out _all_ those with magic in them, and once we get here, they can be sorted into each of ours' groups-according to what they're like."

"Yeah!" Rowena said "Like, intelligent people for me-"

"And ambitious people for me." Salazar said

"And loyal people for me." Helga piped up

"And brave people for me." Godric said happily. "Does this mean we all like my plan?"

"Ok, now that you mention it, it does sound like fun." Salazar said, smiling.

"Good." Godric said. "Now we need to name our groups-"

"Wait, why do they have to be groups?" Rowena asked "That's just so … boring. I say we give it a nicer name … like houses?"

"Why houses?" Helga asked her

"I don't know … well the people in each group are going to live like a family, right?"

"Right." Godric said

"And well … where do families live?"

"In a house?"

"Exactly."

The four sat there, thinking for a moment, and then Helga said "Can I call mine Helga?"

"You want to call it your name?" Salazar asked, exasperated,

"Sure!" Helga said. "If this schools going to go down in history, I want a bit of me to go down with it!"

"Sure … but why your last name?" Rowena said "I mean, that could get confusing … how about your last name? Hufflepuff?"

"Hufflepuff … Yeah, I like it! It had a certain ring to it! Hufflepuff it is then!" Helga said happily.

"Yeah … Slytherin sounds ambitious to me." Salazar said

"Ravenclaw." Rowena said

"And Gryffindor." Godric concluded. "Sounds good. I say we start looking for students right away-first thing tomorrow."

"Sounds ok … well, we can all remember tonight being the birth of the new school-wait a moment, this school doesn't have a name! What are we going to call it?" Salazar asked.

The four sat and wondered … it had to be a catchy name, so people would remember it … and original and unique …

"Don't worry … I think I can think of a name." Godric said suddenly.

"You can?" Salazar asked

"I can." Godric said, completely satisfied.

* * *

_One year later …_

"Hello All! I wish to welcome you all to our school of wizardry!" Rowena yelled to the many students before them, in a range of ages from 11, to 17. The whole bunch of people cheered, all wearing the new school uniform-black robes.

"And now we will sort you into the houses!" Helga called "We will call you up one by one, ask you a few questions and we will place you in your house according to how you answer."

"Ok … The first one we want is Abbot, Nadine!"

A girl from the bunch of people walked out, trembling slightly to the four witches and wizards. Godric and the others asked Nadine a couple of questions, then came to a decision.

"We have decided that Nadine will go into the house, Hufflepuff!"

Everyone clapped and cheered and Nadine Abbot went to go sit at one of the four long tables in the great hall, draped with yellow-Helga's favourite colour.

"Anderson, Kyle!"

It went on for hours and hours, in which all the students were called up one by one. Finally, they were all in a house.

"And so now all of you know where you belong!" Salazar called to the students, who immediately stopped talking and started to listen. "Your house is permanent and you cannot change, this is where we feel that you belong. You will remain her for the school year, then next year, and new bunch of students will come, to replace the ones who will be leaving us."

Everyone clapped and cheered again.

"Now we have Godric Gryffindor here! The founder of Gryffindor house and here to present the name of this school!" Rowena yelled and everyone cheered as Godric stood up to address the students.

"You were all brought here, because you all show signs of magic." Godric said. "Now to be a good witch or wizard, you need to have certain qualities. Qualities which will influence the name of this school."

"Now the first quality is _Honesty_." Godric pulled out his wand, pointed into the air and a large letter "H" shot out of it and hovered in the ait above. "You need to be honest with your peers, or you will never be a good wizard."

"Second, you need to be _open_." A letter "O" few up into the air to hover next to the "H". "Be open and express yourself to show the real you."

"Thirdly, you need to be _gifted_." A letter "G" join the first two "But trust me-_all_ of you are gifted, or you wouldn't be sitting here."

"Next, you need _wisdom_." (A "W" joined the other letters.) "Share your wisdom with your peers and let your teachers share their wisdom with you." Rowena beamed.

"Then you need to pay _attention_ to your teachers. Or else you won't learn anything." Several people laughed and Godric beamed around the great hall.

"Next-_reliability_. You need to be able to rely on others and they need to be able to rely on you."

"Next … _trust_. You need to be able to trust people. And only with these things will you be good at the last thing-_sorcery_."

A letter "S" flew up and joint he previous letters to make a shining word "_Hogwarts_"

"Hogwarts?" Helga called over the storm of cheering

"It's all I could think of!" Godric called

"Catchy!" Rowena called.

"I like it!" Salazar said

"OK!" Godric roared and everyone fell silent. "It would be my honour to present to you-HOGWARTS!"

"TO HOGWARTS!" Salazar bellowed

"To Hogwarts!" Helga cried

"To Hogwarts!" Rowena shouted

"To Hogwarts!" Godric said and the whole school joined in screaming "To Hogwarts", not only witnessing history in the making, but the birth of a soon-to-be world famous school.

The End.

* * *

A/N: I have no idea whether Goric would call someone "Old chap" but eh, i can't see them calling each other mate or something. It was a thousand years or more ago ... lol, I have never actualy written about the founders before, but it always struck me odd as to why they called it Hogwarts of all things. So i made it stand for something. I can imagine there being some arguments about the atributes, but oh well, beggars can't be choosers. 

Reviews appriciated.

Until next time-

-Moon. : D


End file.
